Falling For the Hills
by Littlemisstomlinsonbostick
Summary: OK,so Greg fell in love with Holly Hills, most people know THAT. But what if Holly   Heather Hills had a sister that was coming back from boarding school in England   nobody in town knew about her? What if she was cute and had a band?   Rodrick liked her?


Chapter 1- My new beginning.

Heidi:

When I came back from boarding school in England, I was expecting to go back to my room, in my house, in my street and in my town. But it turns out that my family moved _twice_ during my absence- once to a new town, and the other time just to a new street. Heather says that was only because there wasn't room in the house for me, so it's my fault that they moved again. Yeah right! Seriously, she is such a bitchy sister. She always has boyfriends over at our house and goes to _loads _of parties. She's the ultimate chav. Then there's my younger sister, Holly. She's the most goody two shoes girl in the world, I'm serious. She can be quite cool, I guess. I mean, we were both all-star soccer players at our old school, so when Heather was annoying me, I always used to play soccer in the yard with her.

I had no idea I was coming home from boarding school. Some random member of staff just came into my room and said that I had to pack my bags and get ready to leave at 9:00 the next morning. At the beginning of semester, I would have done anything for someone to say that to me, but I was devastated. I'd made some great friends who I had formed a band with, and we had just used the school's recording studio to record and loaded our songs onto a CD. We hadn't listened to them yet, we were only allowed to listen to music at the weekends. And now I was leaving. Teachers had often told me that if I kept making trouble it would bounce back at me. And I guess it did.

Rodrick:

Greg's all hyped up, 'cos the girl he likes has just moved in over the street. I guess if I was his age, I might of thought she was cute, but I'm not really into that 'I'm good at everything' type of girl. Her sister's my age, but she's just… um… frisky. I may be known as the bad boy, but that's just disrespectful.

Heidi:

My parents actually bothered to pick me up from school to take me away. I was really hoping they would forget. If I ever cried, I would've. My friends stood, waving while I watched them through the window of my dad's car, but I had to turn away, I was going to start to cry, and they couldn't see that.

"So… How're you doing Heids? Been a long time." My dad finally decided to break the very awkward silence.

I shrugged "I don't really respond to 'Heids' anymore dad. I'm almost 15, and that's just childish"

He laughed "Sure, sure." He glanced at my mom, who had obviously lectured him on the way. Lecturing is one of her favourite things to do. But hey, it _is _her job.

"I know you're gonna just fall in love with the new house sweetie! Your father decorated your room just how you like it!" That's mom alright, trying to suck up to me to make up for sending me away. Dad frowned- he does NOT like my taste. He thinks I'm a goth, but that's definitely an overstatement. I'm not sure he even knows what a goth is.

" I actually did. It was terrifying." Dad joked. I smiled one of my funny lopsided smiles, and he grinned at me. He liked my smiles, and so did I. Smile like that at a boy, and I found that they would be over to me in a flash. Of course, I haven't told dad that, I'm not sure he'd like my smile very much anymore if I did. I decided it was my turn to speak.

"Thanks dad. And mom, since when did I like anything that you like?" My parents laughed. They like me when I'm like this, slightly cheeky. It's just that, when I start, I find it fun, and I find it hard to stop, and then I end up going way too far. That's why I was sent to boarding school, to 'straighten me out' a bit. I carried on, "How's Pixie? I'm dying to see her, I bought some treats." Pixie was our dog. I liked her best, _she _didn't ever seem to hate me. Mom and dad went quiet. "Mom? Dad? What happened?" This wasn't right.

Dad sighed. "Heids, Pixie was an old dog, it was bound to happen soon."

Worst day of my life, I thought.

Rodrick:

" Greg, you've been sitting spying on that chick for hours, why don't you just go talk to her already!" This was getting frustrating.

"No way! It's not time yet."

I sighed "At this rate you're never gonna talk to her dude! Just go!"

"No." He left, probably to look at her out of another window. I glanced out of the one I was standing next to. The girl seemed to be waiting for something. Well, if it was Greg, she had a LONG wait. I chuckled to myself. The girl suddenly started jumping up and down as a silver car pulled into the driveway…

Heidi:

"Heidi, Heidi! Yay, you're here!" Holly screeched.

I looked around "AM I? I had NO idea!" I smirked at her and she laughed.

I looked up at the house. It was kinda nice, I guess. Big enough to throw an amazing party in. I smiled to myself. As I looked around, I saw a kid about Holly's age looking at her out of a top floor window of the house directly opposite ours. I smirked.

"Hey Holly, that your boyfriend up there?"

Holly whizzed around and looked at the window. The boy blushed and ran away. I laughed.

"Who was that? _Is _he your boyfriend?"

"NO! That's Greg Heffley, and he's in my school and he's the same age as me. So we're in the same classes as well."

"I see. I think he has a bit of a thing for you Holly." I grinned and laughed as she scowled at me.

Rodrick:

The chick that stepped out of the car was… amazing. Holly was bouncing up and down, so I guessed that this was that sister that Greg told me about. I swear he literally stalks that family! Anyway, she was coming back from boarding school in England, and she was sent there 'cos she got in loads of trouble for pranking and stuff. For a Hills girl, she was quite different. More like her dad than her mom, who Holly and Heather looked like. She had light brown hair that was cute and curly and falling to just above the middle of her back. She was about 5 foot 4 inches and was very pale. Next to her sisters she looked like a vampire. As she turned around I saw that she was wearing black eyeliner. I liked the look of her. And her clothes were awesome, for a girl. She had black skinny jeans and quite a slim fitting black t-shirt on. She wore purple converse on her feet. Yeah, she was cool. :D

Heidi:

"Heidi, honey?" My mom came over. "Do you want to see your new room?"

I shrugged "Sure, why not?"

My room only had one word that I could describe it as. That word was:

"AWESOME! Wow mom I love it! Where's dad, I have to say thanks…"

It _was_ awesome. Two of the walls were black, one was white, (which didn't really matter because it was mainly hidden by my bed and a dresser), and the other was like one massive, giant board.

"It's so that you can put any pictures you take or things that you like on your wall without me moaning at you because it will ruin your wall" My mom laughed. I laughed with her, and we were still laughing as dad poked his head round the door. We must of looked pretty funny standing there wetting ourselves laughing at nothing, because he started chuckling.

"What's so funny ladies?" He asked in a _really _weird voice. This just made us all laugh more. I went up to dad and hugged him.

"Thanks dad. I think I can actually see why this place may have been painful to decorate for you. I only wish I could have been here to watch you!"

Dad laughed "We thought you might like the board wall, because one of your teachers from England said you had quite an interest in photography. Heather wondered whether you might have given up music for that."

I grinned "She'd love that, and I hate to burst her bubble, but music is still my life. Speaking of music, do you mind helping me get my instruments and stuff up here?"

Okay, that's the end of chapter 1. Thought I'd tell you a bit about the characters that are new. Heidi Hills is based on me, but she doesn't have the same name because her younger sister just so happens to have the same name as me. Holly. So yeah. The 'Nameless' band members are most of my best friends, but the band is missing two of them because otherwise the band would be too big. So my other friends might pop up later. Oh, and just for the reference, I named Heidi's parents myself later on. The rest of the characters have already been mentioned by Jeff Kinney, the author of the 'Wimpy Kid' books, and I 'built up' the character of Heather Hills.

Chapter 2: Cute boy equals joy.

Rodrick:

"GET OUT, AND _STAY_ OUT!"

Greg and the baby hippo had been sneaking about in my room _again_, so I'd decided to chase them around the house three times then lock them in Greg's room after screaming at them. Thank God that mom had gone over the road to introduce herself properly to the Hills and dad had taken my three year old brother Manny to the playground, otherwise I'd be dead right now. Suddenly I heard a massive splash and a scream.

"HEIDI! WHAT IS THIS!"

I looked over the road to see Heather Hills standing in the yard drenched in muddy water. Her parents and my mom ran outside, and all three of them just stood there, staring at her. I laughed. The cool girl stuck her head out of a window at the top of the house. I opened my window slightly to see what she would say…

Heidi:

Heather stood in the front yard dripping wet and scowling up at me. I snorted.

"What happened to you? Is this some crazy new look you just came up with and want everyone to do as well? 'Cos if that's it, then I'm so not doing that." I laughed and she scowled at me.

"What did I do to you?" She screamed, "I told them not to bring you back! I told them that you wouldn't be any different! But no, nobody ever listens to ME!"

I stared at her. Wow. She hadn't changed a bit either.

"It wasn't me! And thanks for your kind welcome yesterday, the highlight of my day was definitely you scowling at me and refusing to speak to me for the whole time!"

"Of course it was you, you lying-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Dad screamed. Heather looked taken aback for a moment, but she soon recovered and did what she usually does.

"But Daddy, I was just telling Heidi that-"

"NO Heather. Stop. Heidi said she didn't do it. Since when did she deny what she thought was funny?"

"Exactly. There you go. I got back from England yesterday evening; I wouldn't have time to set that up! And before you suggest that I did it before I left, we were in LA when I left. So it's impossible."

"STOP! WAIT!" a new voice joined the conversation…

Rodrick:

I raced out of my room as soon as I recognized the stuff from the prank lying on the floor. I'd already guessed what was gonna happen, and that would be unfair. 'Cos it was actually me. Don't judge me, it wasn't for Heather (although I didn't really care that it backfired on _her_), it was for Greg! I figured he'd end up walking underneath it whenever he tried to go and see Holly. Anyway, I wasn't about to let this new hot girl take the blame, so I decided that I would own up. I did stop at the front door to think it over though. I mean, I'd never usually actually own up to anything! Oh well, was my first thought.

Heidi:

A cute tanned boy with hair that was obviously deliberately messed up came sprinting out of the house opposite ours. He wore almost the same as me; black skinny jeans, black t-shirt- in fact the only real differences were that his converse were black and he was a boy. Susan, my parents and Heather were all staring at him. Chuckling, I climbed out of my window and down the massive tree in our front yard and joined the growing group of people- I wondered where this was leading to…

Rodrick:

"Uh, Heffley! What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was here first Barbie. No need to be rude, tut tut tut!"

The girl that I now knew was Heidi snorted, "Barbie, that's a keeper!" I glanced at her; she was even cuter close up. She wore eyeliner again today and her lips were dark red. I noticed something that you could never spot from afar; her upper cheek, just underneath her eyes, was dotted with tiny and very faint freckles. Today her amazing was tied up, and she was still beautiful.

"I'm here, for some reason, to own up. This was me. I'm very sorry that you ended up looking like this."

"Yeah, a dead Barbie."

"SHUT UP! You're not sorry Heffley, why would you be?"

"Honey," Mrs. Hills spoke up, "Rodrick just apologized to you! Don't be so ungrateful!"

Heather and I stared at her.

"Mom, how do you know Rodrick's name? Have you met before?"

"No, but this is Susan Heffley, Rodrick's mom, so she told me who he was when he was running over here."

"Oh. Oops. Hello Susan, I am Heather. I am very pleased to meet you!"

Mom smiled "Thank you Heather, I'm pleased to meet you too! Now Rodrick…" she turned to glare at me, "Why did you set up this trap for Heather? I thought your father and I brought you up better than that!"

"Actually," I took a deep breath-this was gonna be hard, "It was for Greg."

"Now Rodrick, that's mean! Why would Greg go over here-oh." She saw the look on my face that warned her to stop talking- but she was a little too late. All three Hills sisters got a look of understanding, and then Holly flushed deep scarlett, Heidi snorted again and Heather smirked.

"Told you so, dummy" Heidi murmured.

"Shut up!"

"Girls, don't start! Heidi where do you think you're going?"

"My room. I need to talk to someone about- never mind, I just need to talk to someone. Bye Mrs. Heffley, Rodrick." Her gaze seemed to linger on me for a moment and when she passed she looked at me swiftly with a lopsided smile and said "Thanks, by the way. You may have just saved me from the beast that is Barbie." I chuckled and watched as she went inside…

Heidi:

OMG, I thought, I just talked to a cute guy! And he's perfect! I smiled. Looked like I had more than one thing to tell Court and George now. They're my friends from England, and their real names are Courtney and Georgia. I was also friends with Hannah, Maryann and Sophie. All six of us formed our band together. We were almost called 'Demons de tenebres' or something, which is French for 'Devils of Darkness'. But then we figured that no one would actually remember that, so we ended up as 'Nameless'. 'Cos we couldn't think of anything. I logged into skype and rung George's laptop.

"Hello! How's life yank?"

"Shut up Courtney. It's OK, how you doing? And make it quick."

"We are doing just fine- we just listened to the song! It's amazing!"

"Oh wow, awesome! Can you send it to me? Like, pronto? And also, you are _really _modest you know. "

"Already way ahead of you there! On both things!" I heard Hannah's voice.

I chuckled, "What did we get in our assessment?"

"TOP MARKS! HOW TOTALLY AMAZING IS THAT?"

"REALLY? Wow… and please stop talking like that, it's insulting 'cos you can't do it Maryann. Yes I know it was you."

Sophie laughed. I could always tell if it was Sophie. " Maryann is now insulted. Anyway, we want to hear everything. Where are you, it looks awesome!"

"My new room- Dad did it."

"I thought you said your Dad didn't like your darkness?"

I snorted. Darkness. "I did, I think it was probably mom's idea. Anyway, you'll never guess what just happened!"

"What?" They all chorused.

"Heather just got drenched in muddy water!" There were screams of laughter. "I know right? Actually… it wasn't that funny. Anyway, some really hot boy called Rodrick just appeared and said it was his fault- it was a prank for his brother, who is like, totally crushing on Holly. Yeah. Anyway, it turns out he lives right opposite me!" There were squeals of pleasure.

"OMG REALLY! Someone's looking out for you, somewhere up there… Oh no…." Georgia, who was now the only one who I could see, turned around. "Sorry sport, but I think matron is coming… yeah, she's coming… look, we'll email you- I've already sent the song, have you got it?"

"Yeah I've got it, thanks. I'll speak soon OK? I miss you already! Yeah… sure… bye!"

I sighed. Trust matron to ruin everything. I hunted through a couple of boxes until I found what I was looking for; an empty CD. I posted it into the laptop and started burning the song onto it. I had just finished and was about to play it when someone called "Heids!" Damn it, I thought. I didn't respond. They knew I didn't respond to that anymore I told them yesterday.

"HEIDS!" I smiled. They'd have to remember…

"HEIDI JANE HILLS, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" OK, so I wasn't looking for a full name but it would do. I sighed and shut my laptop and went out of my room. Dad was just storming up the stairs.

"What's up with you? Why didn't you respond?"

I raised my eyebrows and he sighed.

"Fine, I won't call you 'Heids' anymore. OK?"

"OK. What's up anyway?"

"We have guests."

And you'll never guess who the 'guests' were…

Yes it's pretty obvious who the 'guests' are, but I thought the story needed a bit of suspense. It's lame suspense, but it's suspense. The next chapter will start to focus on the relationship of Rodrick and Heidi, and you will learn a bit about the character's past.

Chapter 3: Gorgeous Guest.

Rodrick:

Heidi and Mr. Hills came down the stairs with different expressions on their faces; Holly looked triumphant and her father looked kinda depressed.

"Heidi, why weren't you answering your father? That's rude!"

"'Cos he called me Heids. Heids."

"What? What does that mean?" Heather was confused. Not the first time.

"Heidi doesn't like it when we call her Heids-"

"DAD!"

"Sorry."

Heidi sighed. She obviously knew that Heather was gonna use this to her advantage. It was kinda obvious.

"Hi Mrs. Heffley!"

"Hi Heidi- Feel free to call me Susan honey. This is my husband Frank, this is Gregory who is the same age as Holly, and this is Manny. This is Greg's best friend Rowley, who your mother very kindly invited along as well. And you've already met Rodrick of course."

"Yeah- Hi again Rodrick!"

I laughed, "Hi-again."

She grinned… WOWZA. That was cute. W-O-W.

"Well I'm sure you're all going to get along amazingly!" Mrs. Hills beamed.

"Fabuloso." Heidi murmured. I snorted and she looked side-ways at me, smiling.

"Enough of the sarcasm please Heidi. It's rude! Now why don't you all go to the basement- Liam finally unpacked the party stuff!" Mr. Hills scowled at his wife. "Oh, and Heidi, there's a package for you, it came earlier- I think it's from England!"

Heidi's face lit up. "OMG! No way! OMG, OMG, OMG!" We all stared. She grinned and said "Well there's something I haven't told anyone yet, and I guess now I can tell you. Some friends and I set up a band at school last semester and we did a load of recording in the school studio. So this is probably the entire CD of songs that the others promised to send me! I've only got our latest song on a CD so this is great!" She charged up the stairs and disappeared. I couldn't help smiling- her enthusiasm was contagious I swear!

"Well… this is awkward." Mr. Hills smiled sheepishly at his wife. "Do you want me to get her again?"

"No, no, why don't you kids go up to her room- she'll probably come out of you all go in there. And remember to knock Heather, I DO NOT want a repeat of yesterday, you hear me? Good, now off you go!"

We followed Heather up two flights of stairs and then came to a door that was pasted with signs saying 'Keep Out!' Most of them had 'that means you Heather' on them in brackets at the bottom. It was impossible not to hear the booming music that was erupting from her room- and it was actually OK. Heather knocked quietly and said slyly "Oh well, we knocked!" and was about to open the door when Holly hit her hand out of the way.

"What are you doing? I don't really want to die at my age, and I'm sure the boys don't either."

No I didn't, I hadn't kissed Heidi yet- hang on what was I thinking? I shook my head when no one was looking. Holly knocked loudly.

"WHAT?"

"We have to come in!"

"WHY?"

"Mom said."

"Oh FINE." I could hear Heidi grumbling as she came to the door. She thrust it open and scowled at her sisters and then let us in, kicking the door shut. I think my mouth fell open- her room was SICK! … Well, you know for a girl.

"Hey," I was looking at a wall covered in photos of a group of girls with instruments, sometimes on stage playing, sometimes in a studio and sometimes just casual, without the instruments. And I recognized one of them. "Is that you?"

She seemed to be occupied with something else, but she turned round curiously all the same. When she saw what I was looking at she smiled.

"Yeah, that's me. That's my band with me. I actually really miss them!" She laughed. How was it possible that someone could be so beautiful on the inside and the outside? And she had a band? Sweet! Greg and the lump of cheese came over to look to.

"Wow, that's totally cool! Where is that?" Rowley spoke up shyly. Sometimes you can't help feeling sorry for the kid. But mostly not.

"It's at my school- I hated it at first, but I grew to love it. Some of my best memories are probably all gonna be from when I was there." She sighed.

I was curious now. "What was your band called?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "C'mon, it can't be that bad!"

She grinned. "Er, actually, yes it can."

"It can't be worse that loaded diaper! Spelt wrong!"

"Shut UP Greg! I'm gonna correct it! Maybe…"

Ok. Now she was laughing. I looked at her and she sighed again.

"FINE! We were called 'Nameless'. 'Cos we couldn't think of anything else that was appropriate." I snorted. 'Nameless?' They must be bad if they couldn't think of a decent name!

"Yeah well, that snort is rich coming from you Mr. Loaded Diaper Spelt Wrong!" The scowl she gave me was so evil I was speechless for a second. This seemed to satisfy her.

"Whatever. You win." I grumbled.

"I thought so." She smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Kids! Foods ready!" Mrs. Hills called out.

Heidi sighed. "I'm not even hungry." Actually now that I thought about it, neither was I. We were actually kinda compactable.

"Let's go down then." Holly made her way out of the room, Greg and the baby-hippo hot on her tail, followed by Heather. I was about to go too, but then I saw Heidi staring out of the window.

"Hey," I began. She didn't look at me. "What's up?"

She sighed. "Nothing much." I raised my eyebrows. She sighed again, "OK, it's just that I really got on with my band and I think we were really getting somewhere." A black tear ran down her cheek. Eyeliner. Hot. "We were even gonna see if we could manage to get signed- our music teacher said that another couple of gigs would probably do it. I just can't help but wonder whether the others are gonna do them without me, and-"

"They won't." She stared. I smiled at her, "They won't. Bands always stick together whatever happens. Well, that is if they're a _good_ band. And it sounds like you were OK I guess…" She was finally smiling her beautiful smile again. My insides turned into jelly. Oh man, she was looking straight into my eyes, and I know I was doing the same to her. Were we actually having a moment?

Heidi:

AH! We were having a moment! I could tell! I was shaking but I don't think Rodrick could tell-he seemed to be looking right into my eyes.

"So…"

"Um…"

We both went into hysterical laughter. I think I was actually crying from laughing so much, because when we stopped Rodrick ran his finger under my eye and down my cheek and it had turned black- my eyeliner was running. I suddenly felt the urge to full on kiss this dude.

"Thanks." I smiled. He smiled back. I really liked him. Like liked him. Properly.

"You're welcome. You wanna go get some of your mom's food now?"

"Sure."

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone looked at us.

"WHAT?" We said together. So naturally, everyone laughed. So we both sighed.

There was only one seat left at the table- well actually it was a wooden bench, and both Rodrick and I could fit on it. I glanced at Heather, who was smiling slyly. I smiled right back and she looked so taken aback I laughed. We sat down and started eating the pizza and fries my mom had made herself. If there was one thing I had missed at boarding school it was my mom's cooking.

"Wow Mrs. Hills, this is really great! Can I come eat here again?" Rowley flattered my mom. She giggled. Uh.

"Sure Rowley, everyone here's welcome to come over whenever they want!"

Without thinking I glanced at Rodrick. Everyone included him right?

"I agree," Dad nodded, "And Rowley, wait 'till you taste desert- let's just say Heidi isn't just talented musically!"

I blushed "Dad _stop_ boasting! The last batch of cakes I made burnt and-" I gasped "Damn it!" I'd completely forgotten about the CD I was going to burn to my laptop. What if someone took it, or ruined it? _Oh for God's sake Heidi_ I told myself _pull yourself together dude!_

"What is it hon?"

"Nothing. _Nothing._" I repeated when she raised her eyebrows in disbelief- why does no one ever believe me? Mom went to the kitchen and returned with the cake I made- chocolate. Triple chocolate. Rowley had three whole slices, which pleased me- apparently it was OK tasting! I'm a bit of a chocoholic, and it turns out Rodrick is as well. His mom told us that while he scowled a deadly scowl at her. I giggled and he glanced at me, the scowl turning into a smirk. My mom and Mrs. Heffley exchanged knowing looks- was it really that obvious?

"Hey, you wanna go to the basement?" I heard myself say. Thank God I was the only one who actually knew I only meant Rodrick.

"Good idea hon! You can all go down if you're finished!"

So we all traipsed down to the basement.

"Heidi?" It was Rowley. He was really kinda adorable.

"Yeah? What is it dude?"

"Can we hear some of your music? Please?" Everyone looked at me, Rodrick smiling evilly. He was obviously going to see if my band was better than his. It would be, I was confident. I smiled back.

"Sure thing. Here let's listen to this one."

I put on my bands cover of 'My Wicked Heart' by Diana Vickers. Just for the reference, we also did _a lot _of One Direction music. We all loved One Direction. It finished and everyone just stared at the stereo.

"W-O-W. I had no idea you were that good!" Holly shouted.

"You were OK." That was actually a compliment coming from Heather.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Greg yelled, Rowley nodding in agreement. I looked at Rodrick.

"So, is my band better than loaded diaper spelt wrong Rodrick?"

"YES!" Greg nodded his head vigorously, Rowley copying him.

"I guess… I mean… I dunno… you were good I guess." Rodrick seemed to be finding it hard to say we were better, but it was obvious by the kinda depressed look on his face that we were. I nodded to show that I appreciated him trying. He smiled at me. He was so hot.

Heather went to call her most recent boyfriend- probably to dump him- while Holly went to play soccer in the yard with Greg and chubby. That left me and Rodrick- alone. Again. Coldplay's 'Every Teardrop is a Waterfall' came on.

"I love this song." We said together. We both laughed. He seemed to be inches away from me- funny, I hadn't noticed him coming closer. We both lent in. What was I doing? He was older than me, not that I cared, but my parents would. Closer, closer… then it happened. We were kissing, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. Obviously we were meant for each other. We stopped.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

It was slightly awkward. But cute.

"You're um… a good kisser?" I told him while he blushed.

"You're not too bad yourself." He smiled at me. It was not my turn to blush furiously.

This was awkward. We both knew that we shouldn't have done that- I couldn't tell which one of us looked guiltier. He looked at me sheepishly and backed away slightly. Damn. And it had been so good…

"Sorry about that. I guess I got kinda carried away…"

I smiled gently. "Don't worry- so did I. I have to admit… It wasn't bad!"

He grinned and winked at me. "Wanna come for a spin- in my van?"

He looked at me intensely. I smiled. "Sure. I'd love to." He grinned and almost ran up to me. I laughed.

"Really? For real?" I nodded and he punched the air with his fist.

"Why are you so surprised? What are you, a bad driver or something- oh." He was smiling VERY evilly at me. I grinned back. "Whatever, I enjoy thrills." I winked straight back at him.

OK… the ride was certainly thrilling… and I loved every bit of it. Even on smooth roads we were bouncing all over the place in our seats, in hysterical laughter of course. I don't think I'd laughed this much for a while now… my band had been focused a lot before I left, we hadn't been having so much fun, which I really regretted.

"Well? How was it?" Rodrick looked at me, his eyes glinting.

I grinned "That was better than any roller coaster I've ever been on! I cannot believe we didn't get stopped by the cops, the speed we were going! Can we do it again?"

He laughed. "I really love your enthusiasm." He looked at me intensely again. I don't think I was breathing. _Please kiss me, please kiss me, _I found myself thinking. Whoa. What was going on with me?

"Are you OK?"

"What?"

"You looked all stiff, like you weren't breathing." OK, suspicions confirmed much. "Was it my awesome driving expertise?" He grinned mischievously.

"Something like that…" I murmured quietly. He looked confused. I smiled. "Don't worry Rodrick. It's all fine. You'll probably find out sooner or later anyway…" I think he got what I meant, even if I didn't mean him to.

Rodrick:

Heidi seemed to be telling me something without meaning to.

_I _think_ she wants to go out. I don't have a problem with that. Hang on, what am I thinking? She's way younger than me! Oh for God's sake…_

A million thoughts played through my mind. Looking at Heidi's parents, they probably wouldn't want her having a boyfriend that was older than her… And going out with someone younger than me probably wouldn't do wonders for my reputation… What was it that mom once said… I was frustrated; I needed to remember the words she had once told me.

_Oh yeah! _I thought, _they were 'sometimes it doesn't matter what happens; you don't care how you look, as long as you're in love.'_ Ok, now that suddenly maybe applied to me. Oh shit.

Heidi:

What was he thinking? Whatever it was, he seemed to be thinking hard. Oh well.

"Rodrick?"

"Hm? W-what? Oh, sorry." He grinned.

"Engrossed in thought?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go inside?"

"Sure."

I wished I could hold his hand- it looked incredibly soft… maybe I could just test… NO. I couldn't. Not yet anyway.

I unlocked the front door just as it started to rain. Hard. Oldies music suddenly started blaring through the open front door. Dad. I sighed. Rodrick turned his head to look at me, the expression on his face what I had decided to call the 'signature Rodrick smirk'.

"Do you dance?"

I was confused. "A little, why? OH!"

He had grabbed my hands with his own- which _were _soft- and we were suddenly swirling around in the pouring rain. It wasn't really dancing as such, but it was fun! I giggled a bit whilst he chuckled.

"This is… new."

"Yeah, I didn't know I had the ability to be so… so…"

"Alluring?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

I looked at him- he was looking at me, looking slightly triumphant.

We got closer…. Closer… closer…

"Heidi! Rodrick! What _are_ you doing, you'll catch pneumonia!"

We stopped abruptly and I turned to look at my mom standing in the doorway next to Susan. We quickly dropped each other's hands and I scowled at her.

"Come on in and get dry. NOW Heidi." Mom looked hurt- she didn't know why I was being so cold towards her. I sighed deeply.

"Sorry mom. I'll explain later, OK?" Not.

She nodded understandingly and let us in the doorway. Only when I stopped to check myself in the hallway mirror (force of habit) did I notice how soaking wet I actually was. Suddenly, I was no longer alone in the reflection. Rodrick stood there too, smiling- he too was absolutely drenched. He chuckled darkly.

"We look… interesting."

I laughed. Eyeliner was running down both our faces- I forgot to mention he was wearing it too (which I found totally hot by the way!)- And we were both kinda pink in the face. Probably all the hysterical laughter. "We sure do! Oh- do you need a towel?" He nodded and I beckoned for him to follow me upstairs. We got to the bathroom and I gave him the least girlish towel I had- which happened to be my black one.  
>"Wanna borrow a hairdryer? I don't use one much but Holly does, she won't mind." He shook his head this time and then did it again really hard, water flying everywhere. It was like a dog. I squealed and giggled for some reason- I'd never done that before.<p>

"I never thought I'd hear you squeal!" Rodrick smirked.

"I don't usually do that." I admitted, "But then again, no one usually does anything like that!"

He snorted.

"Heidi? Rodrick? Come downstairs, we're gonna watch home movies!" Holly yelled up.

Rodrick smiled is hottest evil smile "Home movies? This should be good…"

So, chapter 3 was quite long, and Heidi and Rodrick got a little closer. And Rodrick may be stopping his player ways! YAY! So yeah. Oh, AND it turns out the bit about the characters past is in the next chapter. Sorry. So see you at chapter 4. If you wanna keep reading that is ;)

Chapter 4: Home movies, kisses, an argument and an incident.

"NO WAY!" I cried out.

Then we both raced down the stairs, jumping two stairs at a time. At the bottom we smashed into each other, both laughing. We also fell on the floor- I landed on top of him. Good thing we both felt slightly awkward and moved,' cos then…

"Finally, you guys are here!" Greg stuck his head round the door. "By the way Rodrick, mom bought some of our home movies as well." He grimaced and ran back to the biggest couch, where Holly and chubby were already sitting, saving a space for him.

I looked at Rodrick. Was it me or had his face gotten paler? I chuckled darkly "Not so funny now, eh Rodrick?"

He scowled at me. "Let's just get this over with, OK?"

I laughed. "Sure, sure…"

Again there was only one seat left, one that both of us could sit on, and again Heather was looking at us. I swiftly poked my tongue out at her and settled down as close to Rodrick as I could get without him actually noticing…

HOME MOVIE (HILLS):

(Heather is 6, Heidi is 3-almost 4- and Holly is 2)

Leanne: "Dance for Mommy, Daddy and the camera Heather! Wow, you're very good sweetie!

Heather: (Smiling sweetly) "Thank you mommy! I know! Hey, look at me, LOOK AT ME!"

*camera turns to baby in highchair*

Leanne: "Let your little sister say hi too Heather! Hello Holly! Hello!

Holly: (Blows bubble through her mouth)

'Mr. Hills, when does Heidi come into this?'

'Soon Rodrick soon…'

Liam: "Leanne, have you seen Heidi?"

Leanne: (shocked) "YOU LOST HER? Liam she could be doing anything, you know what she's- HEIDI!"

*Heidi walks in with black lines under her eyes and holding eyeliner*

Heidi: (innocently) "Yes mommy? What happens?"

Leanne: "Sweet nibblets, look at you! Where did you find that?"

Heidi: "I was finding it in… bag that is oninge."

Liam: "What? Oninge?"

Heidi: "Yes, oninge bag!"

*Liam looks at Leanne*

Liam: "What?"

Leanne: "She means my orange makeup bag… Heids, why were you in my makeup bag?"

Heidi: "Pencils like school, but for face!"

Liam: (chuckling) "What an artist! Heids, you are talented!"

*Heidi bows for him then hits Heather, because she tried to get in front.)

Leanne: "Well if it's so funny then you can get it off her! Yes, I thought so! HEIDI! HEATHER! STOP THAT!"

*Heidi and Heather are now fighting quite violently e.g. biting each other + kicking & punching- Heidi is the best at this*

Leanne: "Liam, stop the tape, STOP THE TAPE!"

*Liam stops the camera.*

Everyone had been laughing their heads off at the screen. Rodrick turned to look at me.

"What was with the eyeliner dude? I mean seriously!"

I laughed. "I thought it looked quite good!"

"When did you think that? Then right?"

"Um… sure?"

We both laughed.

"I'd forgotten that you two have been fighting ever since before then! It's been ages!" Dad looked at us. "I am very ashamed." He wasn't serious, I could tell by his face.

"Oh Father dear, I am VERY sorry!" I said in my most posh voice. Everyone laughed. Was it really that funny?

"Our turn!" Susan smiled happily. Rodrick and Greg groaned. That was when I realized there was a Heffley son missing.

"Rodrick?" I murmured. He inclined his head towards me slightly to show he was listening. That was cute. "Where's Manny?" He glanced around and beckoned for me to follow him. We went out into the hall.

"Well?" I put my hands on my hips. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea. And by the way never do that again- it was too much like Susan." He shuddered. I rolled my eyes and carried on.

"We've gotta look for him! He could be any-listen!" I gasped. I heard something from upstairs. I looked at Rodrick. "You think it's Manny?"

He shrugged. "Could be."

I sighed, irritated. "Your are SO unhelpful, you know that."

He grinned. "Thank you. Shall we look upstairs for the kid then?

I nodded and we crept up the stairs, being as silent as possible.

"Careful, that stair creaks!" I whispered urgently. He nodded.

We heard the scuffling, squealing noise again when we got to the landing. I snorted.

"What?" He looked at me grinning. I snorted again.

"I think- and this is just a hunch- I think he's in Heather's room. Which is funny, because who knows what a three year old might be doing with all that makeup!"

Rodrick laughed "Maybe he takes after you…"  
>I poked my tongue out, opened the door to Heather's room and sure enough, sitting in the middle of a load of makeup, and completely covered in it, was Manny. He looked like some mutant oompa loompa. Rodrick and I looked at each other, both smirking. It wasn't long before we were both absolutely howling with laughter.<p>

"WHAT ARE DOING IN MY ROOM?" Heather appeared at the doorway, and she was livid. She hadn't seen Manny yet. I quickly stood in front of him.

"Well Barbie, we realized that Manny was missing, so we decided to look for him. Heidi heard noises coming from upstairs, we came up and it turns out he was in here the whole time! Funny story huh?"

Heather's face had slowly changed colour from orange to red during Rodrick's little story.

"And what was he doing?"

Rodrick snorted and replied "He was giving himself a little… makeover."

I moved aside to reveal the makeup covered Manny. Heather screamed. I didn't bother trying not to laugh- my ribs would've broken.

"What's going on in he- Oh my…" Mom came in and covered her mouth, Susan following. She gasped.

"_Manny Heffley_, what _have _you done you naughty boy! Oh _Heather _I'm _so_ sorry! Manny what do you say to Heather young man?"

"I'm onwy thwee!" Manny whined.

"Manny! That's not what I meant. Tell Heather you're sorry!"

"I'm sowwy Heaver!"

Heather scowled. "I should think so. Think yourself lucky twerp."

"HEATHER! How dare you!" Mom, who had been trying not to laugh, was shocked. To be honest, I was as well. That was something I would say, not her.

"Grr!" Heather stormed out angrily.

Mom sighed. "Susan I'm _so _sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her! Why don't we all go and watch more home movies?"

Susan clapped her hands together. "What a great idea Leanne! And you're coming too young man!" She picked Manny up and he gurgled happily and then drooled all over her. Ew.

We all went downstairs back to the living room, and me and Rodrick sat in the same place as last time. But… a little bit closer. Our hands brushed and we glanced at each other. Rodrick's hair may have been over his face but I still saw the discrete wink he gave me. How the heck was I supposed to compete with that? I was just so hot! But then I had an idea- I gave him my lopsided smile. Was it me or did he look slightly stunned?

"Our turn!" Susan sang. Rodrick and Greg groaned.

I threw my fist into the air. "Yesss! This should be good!" Rodrick punched me in the arm playfully. Which somehow felt surprisingly good. I winked at him this time and he grinned.

Susan squealed in delight. "Oh, let's watch this one! I love this one!" She fed the DVD into the TV and sat down, clutching onto Manny…

HEFFLEY HOME MOVIES:

(Rodrick is 6, Greg is 2 and Manny is not born yet)

Susan: Rodrick! Hi! Are you gonna sing your special song for Gregory?

Rodrick: No. Rodwick doesn't want to.

(I laughed at this point- this was definitely gonna be good! I was sure of it, because Rodrick had stiffened as soon as he saw which home movie it was…)

Susan: Oh Honey! Go on! For your little brother.

*Rodrick sighs* Fine. *clears throat and begins to sing* Gregory, Gregory you're so sweet, Gregory, Gregory girls are beat, GREGORY, GREGORY I LOVE YOUUUUUU! Gregory you are my bro!

Susan: *clapping* Well _done_ Rodrick! That was lovely! Let's go see Gramma yeah?

Rodrick: Yay! C'mon Greg!

Greg: Gurgles happily.

*Camera turns off*

Ok. Now I couldn't stop laughing. I think I was about to wet myself, and my eyeliner was definitely running this time. Rodrick punched me again, chuckling.

"It wasn't that funny man!"

I snorted "Er, yeah it was! That was amazing!"

Greg was laughing so hard that he had fallen off the couch and was rolling on the floor. I felt like doing the same to be perfectly honest. Rodrick glared evilly. I knew where this was going. As soon as Susan went out of the room, Rodrick would most likely attack Greg. Well… this should be good. I sat back and waited…

Rodrick:

Heidi knew what I was thinking, I was positive. As soon as mom left… punch here, kick there, this would be easy!

Mom and Mrs. Hills left the room to go out to the local pub with our dads for a 'little drink', telling us how much they trusted us, and the dads followed them with an insulting look of doubt on both their faces and Greg immediately looked at me. I bared my teeth and gave him my 'evil smile' and then pounced. He screamed like a little girl. The baby hippo leapt on me and I tried to throw him off- it took ages. He's massive! In the mean time Heather had grabbed Holly and pulled her out the room and Rowley got off me and traipsed after them. I grinned at Greg. He whimpered feebly and I chuckled…

Heidi:

OK, till now it had been funny. Greg was like a pathetic little girl! He was acting as though he was in mortal peril, which made me laugh- poor kid. I mean, it was only Rodrick, sheesh! But then Rodrick started to bend Greg's arm back. Before I wouldn't have given a second thought, but now I remembered something that happened at boarding school. Sophie had been arm wrestling this senior kid from the wrestling team (dunno why, she just wanted to see what happened I guess) and the girl bent Sophie's arm right back 'til it clicked. She had to go to hospital, and she couldn't drum or do anything fun for ages. If Rodrick did that to Greg, then he'd be in bigger trouble than he could have ever imagined. I'd already figured that Susan was really protective over all her kids, so she wouldn't be amused.

So for some reason I decided to save them both- Greg from Rodrick and Rodrick from getting grounded for a _long_ time. I jumped on top of Rodrick who yelped in fright- but then he looked me in the eyes, his own seeming to turn all gentle for a moment and then he grinned and started to struggle- strangely. It felt uh, _weirdly thrilling._

"GO, GO! RUN KID!" I yelled at Greg. He got up and stumbled out the room. That left me and Rodrick wrestling each other and rolling around on the floor. Gosh… if anyone who didn't know what was really going on saw…

_Yes! _I thought _I'm gonna win this! Ha-ha, this is gonna be great- beating a boy who thinks he's so big…_ I smiled to myself, which was a terrible mistake. When I did that I stopped hitting Rodrick for a second and he took advantage of that. He pinned me to the ground, grinning evilly. Why did he always look so evil? Why?

"Get OFF Rodrick!" I growled- it was my turn to struggle. At least he wasn't heavy- much.

He chuckled darkly. "I don't think so. I wonder…" Evil again. Why?

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just wondering…" He smiled, looking right into my eyes, "I was just wondering if you were ticklish?"

Damn. Not good. I only have one real weakness. And he'd found it. I am REALLY ticklish. But… I wasn't telling him that.

"HA! In your dreams Rodrick! I am not ticklish AT ALL."

"Really? So you won't mind if I do… THIS!" And he started to tickle me, really hard. I screamed and screamed while he went into hysterics.

"Stop, stop, PLEASE STOP! AH!" I started to cry with laughter again. He chuckled.

"Not until you admit how amazingly cool you think I am."

"NO, NO, I WILL NEVER ADMIT THAT!" I cried out. But he didn't stop, and we both knew that anytime now I'd give into him.

"FINE, FINE! Your amazingly cool, the best and most cool person ever!"

He laughed and stopped. He leaned in over me and then he was kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back, it was the most amazing feeling I'd ever experienced. I pulled him against me- the best part was that he didn't resist at all. We stopped.

"I love you." I sighed.

He stared at me. "What?"

I sighed again. "Look. Rodrick. I'm not saying it again. You heard me already."

He smiled intensely. "Well then… I guess I kinda feel the same way."

He leaned in again- I knew what he wanted, I wanted it to- this time running his fingers through my hair. I pulled him as close as I could and wrapped my arms around him. We stopped after a while, to carry on with our conversation. I was out of breath.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"OK then… in that case… do you mind getting off me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh! Sure!" He laughed and rolled off of me. He lay next to me, and he grabbed my free hand with his soft one. Then he looked at me. "One more? Third time's a charm, right?"

I laughed, "Right!"

He tilted my face gently towards his and then kissed me. It felt like fire was burning all over me as he kissed more and more ferociously. And I wasn't holding back either. OMG I loved him so much. I never wanted this to end. But it did.

We lay in silence for a while. It was nice. But then that got boring, so I was glad he broke that.

"This is strange…" He stroked my face and I shivered slightly. He chuckled darkly at my reaction. "I've never actually felt this way before."

"Me neither."

"Really?" We said together. We laughed.

"Yeah," Rodrick said, "I've had loads of girl friends and stuff but none of my relationships ever felt like this."

"Well that's embarrassing. I've hardly ever had any boyfriends- only like, two. They haven't felt like this either."

"Only two?" He scoffed. "Because you aren't interested or they aren't interested?"

I blushed. "Both. Mainly the second though."

"Well…" He said intensely (breathing trouble again!), "I am certainly interested…" He tucked a stray lock of my curly hair behind my ear. "I really do love your hair." He commented shyly.

"That's so sweet!" I said. He blushed slightly.

I looked at him. "Rodrick?"

"Hm?"

"Should we move?" He looked confused. "You know, in case the others walk in on us."

"Oh, yeah, that's a good idea. If Greg knew…" He shuddered.

"Yeah, that's what I feel like about Heather. If she saw I'd been in total damnation." I grimaced.

"What?" He snorted and asked incredulously, "Total damnation?" I grinned sheepishly at him and he burst out laughing.

He heaved himself up then took my hands and pulled me up. Which was a good thing because five seconds later, the others came in. Heather looked suspicious.

"You two were quiet." She commented.

I tried my best to look confused. "Aside the screaming? Whatever. I won." I smirked at Rodrick. He stared at me.

"You did not!"

"I think you'll find I did." I looked meaningfully at him. When I said I won, I didn't necessarily mean the wrestling match. I meant I won _him._ He looked confused for a moment and then smiled shyly.

"I guess… I guess you did." When no one was looking he winked at me.

The front door slammed shut- the parents were home. When everyone else went to greet them, Rodrick wrapped his arms around me. I smirked.

"Rodrick, tone it down!" He nodded and let go. I sighed. "You don't know how much it pains me to think I just made you let go of me." He laughed.

"Don't worry we've got forever and ever and ever…" He breathed into my ear. I shivered and he chuckled darkly and kissed my cheek. I sure hoped we did.

We went to join the others in the hallway. Susan waved at Rodrick. I giggled whilst he rolled his eyes.

"Guys," She was now addressing the boys, "Bad news- the powers out at home." They groaned.

"Mom!" Greg moaned. "Does that mean no video games or TV?"

"Yep."

"No way to have band practices?" Rodrick asked sadly- he knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so- unless you can do them in the dark?" He cursed under his breath and Susan glared at him and tutted.

"For how long?"

"Well… we rang the electrician… and he can't be here till Thursday."

"THURSDAY?" They both shouted incredulously.

"But that's six whole days!" Greg cried.

"I know honey, I know- but I haven't told you the good news yet!" They both scowled at her as if nothing could fix this- OK, I agreed.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Hills have told us we can stay for as long as we need to! I feel like we shouldn't but your father on the other hand…" She glared at Frank. "Anyway, so we're staying here." YES!

"Not so bad, huh?" Frank mumbled into Rodrick's ear. He jumped out of his life- he obviously hadn't realized that his dad was standing so near. I snorted and Rodrick punched me playfully.

"Now, I have all your stuff ready…" Susan handed the boys their bags, "It's only you two staying, not all five of us can, it would be rude, and besides, the rest of us can live without power for a while."

"OK!" Greg seemed happy- He obviously _did_ have a massive crush on Holly. Wow. Rodrick was staying at my house. Like sleeping. At mine. For six nights. Or possibly more if it was needed. Oh my seriously. K. Was I telling the others or not? Would they think that something was gonna go on? Aw nuts. I decided…no.

Rodrick:

"No way." OK, so I wanted to spend time with Heidi, but this meant I had to be in the same environment as the Barbie for almost a whole week. And if it the electrics took ages, then even longer. Great. I looked at Heidi out of the corner of my eyes. She like everyone else was looking at me, but instead of just looking confused, she looked hurt as well. Damn. Now what? She'd think I was some sort of player! I mean I was but… not anymore. I loved her too much. What was I supposed to say? I sighed.

"Blame her." I nodded at Heather and retired to the living room, Heidi close behind me. I threw myself onto the sofa, patting the seat next to me, indicating that she should sit there. She closed the door but didn't sit down. Instead she gave me that look that made her look like Susan.

"What was that?" she cried. "I thought we…we…" she didn't seem to be able to find the words- that or she just didn't want to bring it up. Which shouldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry! But it just means that I have to be around your sister for about a week, and-"

"Oh, so this is about Heather, huh? What, is she just too tempting? I know what boys think of her."

"NO! NO WAY!" How could she think that? "I just can't stand her! No offence." I added quickly.

"Well then how are we supposed to go out? She's always gonna be here, she's my sister! We may act like we hate each other but I do actually love her!" She was starting to raise her voice, and I was getting irritated.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I THINK YOU CAN JUST FORGET ANYTHING THAT I SAID OR ANYTHING WE DID EARLIER!" I yelled.

"GLADLY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WAS THINKING! YOUR'E JUST LIKE ANY OTHER BOY I'VE EVER MET, AND I NEVER WANT TO SET EYES ON YOU AGAIN!" She ran of the room. Probably to go cry in her room. I ran my fingers through my hair. I hadn't meant any of that. OMG what was I gonna do? I loved her! I…I… I loved her. I never actually loved a girl before. But this time I did.

I heard the front door slam loudly. Thanks for saying bye mom and dad, I thought sarcastically. But I was wrong. They were still here and they came storming into the room.

"RODRICK HEFFLEY, WHAT_ HAVE_ YOU DONE?" Mom yelled at me.

"Nothing!" I was confused.

"Heidi has just disappeared into the night, and I _know _it has something to do with you young man!"

Incredibly long chapter, but I had so many ideas! Where is Heidi? Find out in the next Chapter!

Chapter 5: Enemies 'till the end.

Rodrick:

Oh no. Heidi was gone? No, no, no, no, NO! This was not supposed to happen!

"Damn. I'll go look for her."

"That's right you- what? Did you just volunteer to do something?"

I didn't hear the rest of her insulting statement because I had already raced out of the house into the pouring rain. This was not a safe night for a young girl to be out. It looked like a storm was coming, and Heidi might get hurt. A horrible picture of Heidi with all her bones broken, unable to move kept coming into my mind, it was so scary, even for me, and it wasn't helping. I knew I had to ignore it. Everything was going to be fine, just-

I gasped. I had made my way into the park, not a place to be this time of night at the best of times, and I saw a figure lying on the grass. And it was clearly a girl. No, I thought, please no! I ran over to it. It was. But it couldn't be. But it was. It was her. My Heidi, lying there motionless. I felt my eyes starting to burn. A black tear ran down my face and dripped onto her cheek. Man, was I crying? I _was_ shaking, and I couldn't tell why. It could have been the freezing weather (it had started to rain hard again, and I could hear thunder- I needed to be quick), it could have been the terror I felt coming out, I don't know. But then she stirred, and her eyes slowly opened. She stared at my face for a couple of long minutes, but then finally broke down into tears. I held her and rocked her back and forth until she stopped five minutes later. This was like some horror movie.

As I wiped the black tears from her cheeks, she said "Rodrick… Rodrick, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" She shivered and I realized that she wasn't wearing a jacket. I slipped mine off and draped it around her shoulders.

"It wasn't you fault. I love you Heidi. I thought you were dead and… " I whispered. "I went way to crazy earlier, I don't know what came over me, I love you, OMG Heidi-"

"No! It was me." Her head drooped. I lifted it gently, so her face was looking at mine, and I turned her around. Then I kissed her, and at first she hardly kissed back, but then she was kissing so fiercely, I had to push her away to get my breath back. She smirked.

"All too much?"

I grinned "This is why I fell in love with you." I held her tight in my arms, never wanting to let go.

She sighed. "I guess you wanna know why I was on the floor, huh?"

I nodded. "Of course! Who did this to you?"

"No one."

I glared. "Well it was obviously someone!"

She scowled back. "If I tell you, do you promise not to go looking for the person? I don't want you getting hurt. Or arrested." She added.

I shook my head and chuckled. "I can't promise that. But trust me, I can look after myself. Heidi," She had looked away, afraid to say anything. "Trust me. Please."

"It's a very long story."

I nodded to imply she could carry on anyway, and she sighed, annoyed.

"Before I left for England, there was girl in my school called Frankie Willows-"

"Frankie Willows? I know her!"

"I know you do. For some reason, her family decided to move here just like mine, and as I was running across this park just now, her and a couple of giant thuggish girls appeared out of nowhere. She asked why the hell I was here and I asked her-"

"Exactly the same thing." A sly voice came out of the shadows, and following it came small and skinny Frankie Willows, flanked by Georgie-May Lennon and Tracy Wilson, who were the complete opposite of Frankie. I scowled at her.

"Spying were we Willows?"

She smiled slyly. "Of course not Rodrick! We just happened to have seen you join 'Goth-girl' and then start kissing her. I mean why the hell would you kiss her?"

"Even if it was your business Willows, I wouldn't tell you." Heidi squeezed my hand. I did the same to her.

"How… touching." She sneered while her cronies sniggered and snorted.

Heidi smiled darkly. "If you don't mind, Rodrick and I are gonna leave now. Being around tarts and farts isn't _really_ our thing." I laughed whilst Willows glared.

"Mark my words Hills, you're gonna come to a sticky end one day, just mark my words. Let's go girls, the boys' will be waiting."

"Cool. Whatever. Enemies 'till the end!" Heidi punched the air with her fist. I chuckled quietly.

Frankie turned on her heel and started stalking away, Lennon and Wilson trotting eagerly behind, when Heidi yelled,

"Oh, and have _FUN_!" All of us knew exactly what she meant by '_fun_' I laughed.

"Hey…" I said. "Did they attack you?" Heidi looked away. This clearly meant yes. I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. "HEY! IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER AGAIN I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO PIECES, YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed at the top of my voice. I wanted to kick those filthy scumbags, give them a taste of their own, bitter medicine. But a gentle tap on the shoulder from Heidi calmed me straight down.

"C'mon, let's go home."

We walked to the park gate and stopped. Heidi sighed.

"That's a beautiful view." It was. We could just about make out the dark hills, rising and falling in front of us, and in the distance were the glowing lights of the Big City. Where the stars make it. And speaking of stars, there were billions to look at tonight, glowing and twinkling just for us. We were gonna get there. We were gonna get to the Big City. And I was definitely gonna make sure she did- her talents were to amazing not to be discovered. I stroked Heidi's face and turned to her.

"Not as beautiful as the one I can see right now. I hope I can see it for the rest of my life."

She smiled that gorgeous lopsided smile at me. "Sure." She leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed back and gave it everything I had. But she stopped me.

"What?"

"Our parents are gonna kill us anyway. As much as I was enjoying that, and trust me I was…" She smiled again and I smiled back. "We've gotta get going."

I nodded and grabbed her hand, saying "Heidi Jane Hills… I'm gonna get you to that Big City if it's the last thing I do."

She kissed my lips softly and whispered into my ear "And you're coming with me."

And so we walked back to the Hill's house, without a care in the world…

OK, so we met the all time enemy of Heidi Hills, Frankie Willows. 'Willows' is a character I made up myself and is based on no one in particular, and it's the same with her cronies Georgie-May and Tracy. So yeah. I'm not that sure what's gonna happen next, so I'll just put it together and see what happens LOL XD

Chapter 6: Explanations.

Heidi: On the way home I was coughing like mad. I didn't know what was wrong with me- this couldn't be from being so cold in the park could it? I decided I didn't really care, 'cos I was with Rodrick. My Rodrick. That's what I called him, 'cos in a text I saw him label me as his Heidi. As in 'I'm with Heidi. My Heidi.' It was so cute! Every time I coughed, he looked so concerned that I felt liked kissing him each time. But I didn't want to give him my cough, so I just squeezed his hand instead. He seemed happy enough with that. When we turned into our street, I turned to him and said

"What're we gonna say? Are we telling them that-"

"NO! No." He then looked at me sheepishly, obviously wondering if he had phrased that right.

I nodded and smiled. "I understand. Really, truly I do. So what're we saying?"

"Um… how about we had some 'dispute' about our bands? Like, who's better kinda thing."

"Very good! Simple yet effective, I like it!"

"You know what else is simple yet effective?" He breathed into my ear.

"What?" I murmured back.

"This." He leaned in and kissed me lightly. When he was finished I sighed.

"Huh. You were right. It was very effective." He chuckled darkly.

We walked to my house, hand in hand. I took a deep breath and he laughed.

"Let's do this!"

"Right."

We dropped each other's hands hesitantly and then I unlocked the door, and right on the other side, looking worried sick, was Susan. She gasped and called out "Leanne! They're here! Yes, they're OK! Come and see!"

Mom came galloping downstairs, tears staining her cheeks, and when she stopped in front of me, she sighed and then pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Susan did the same to Rodrick, but just to embarrass him, she kissed him on the cheek. He pulled a face and rubbed at his cheek. Susan on the other hand looked skeptical.

"Rodrick honey? I have a couple of questions. First… where was Heidi?"

Rodrick sighed and then launched into a long winded and fake explanation of what happened and where he found me. He is a VERY good liar. Maybe I should have worried about that but I knew I had no reason to. I could tell. Throughout all this, my mom held me tight in her arms. Susan nodded at the end of Rodrick's tale.

"OK. Fine. You should both make sure that you don't argue about your bands again- I suppose we should have seen that coming to be perfectly honest. And your second question… why does your cheek smell and taste strongly of apple?"

I bit my lip. OMG. That was me! I was wearing apple lip gloss! Was it just me, or was my mom staring at me? Did she know? I didn't look, in case I looked guilty. Then I had an idea.

"Sorry, that was me." Everyone looked at me, Rodrick with wide eyes. "I was really angry at Rodrick when he found me, so I mashed an apple onto his cheek. Sorry." OMG, I thought again. What kind of excuse is that? Rodrick was biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Heidi! That's mean!" Ha, I thought, gullible much. Susan put her hands on her hips. Huh. I _did_ do that.

"Oh no, Rodrick totally deserved that."

"Mom, please, don't say 'totally'." I snorted at the incredulous look on Rodrick' face.

"I'll say what I like thank you young man!"

Mom laughed. "Let's go watch some more home movies with Manny, Susan. The others are upstairs, you two, you can go and join them." And the two of them walked off arm in arm. Rodrick stared after them.

"Jesus! What is UP with them?"

I laughed. "C'mon Rodrick, let's go up."

"Do we have to join the others?"

"You're such a wimp!" after a look from Rodrick, I added, "But no, I meant my room anyway."

OK, just thought I'd make a quick point here. Rodrick and Heidi aren't actually going out yet, so they're just gonna be like friends at school at first, K? But very close ones. Cool. See you at the next chapter?

Chapter 7:

Heidi: Ok, so I ended up with Willow's and her new cronies in homeroom. For about the millionth time since I met her. I guess I kinda should have seen that coming. When I told Rodrick about this he greatly disapproved, but I just laughed it off and told him to stop being a wimp. I got another tickling attack for that. This led onto a kiss. So all in all it wasn't that bad really. But my first day of school was… strange. You know, strange if you've been in a boarding school for just over a year.

It started with assembly. We had this about twice a week in England so I thought I knew exactly what was coming. I sat by some girl I'd briefly spoken to in homeroom- she seemed nice enough, although I didn't catch her name. I was about to ask her as we were sitting there when the Principal came in. When he said 'Good Morning Students!' the response was so pitiful I began to realize how different this place was to boarding school already. The Principal cleared his throat and carried on.

"All the students from every year group are here today…" The rest of his speech was all 'blah, blah, blah' to me then, because I immediately started sneakily glancing around for Rodrick. It seemed like he was doing the same thing, because about 10 seconds later our eyes met and he nodded to me. I smiled back discretely just as the Principal mentioned my name.

"Today we have a new student joining us, Miss Heidi Hills. I do believe her older sister is our cheerful head of the cheerleading squad, Miss Heather Hills, is that right?" Heather stood up and nodded at the Principal, her white teeth gleaming as she grinned at him. It was as though butter wouldn't melt on her.

"Well Heather, I'm sure you will happily take your younger sibling under your wing during her first week here, yes? Good! Now, where is Miss Hills? Heidi? Come up here and introduce yourself to the school!"

_Say what! _I thought, _Why would I want to introduce myself? And in front of the whole fudging school? Mental! _I glanced back at Rodrick, making a point by biting my lip. He looked at me, worried. He then rummaged in his pocket and started texting someone. _Nice, _I thought, _that's REALLY helpful Rodrick, that's- OH!_ My phone vibrated and I got it out. So Rodrick had been texting me!

_Hey, _It said,

_Even I can't think of a way outta that… just suck it in and do it man! I know you can ;)_

_R x._

I looked at the screen for a moment and then typed back,

_Hi,_

_Are you sure? You seem to always have 'clever' and 'genius' ideas. And fine. As I said before, you are so unhelpful Rodrick. But if I make a fool of myself, I'll only talk to you because I'd be putting myself through pain if I didn't, not for the sake of you. But it would be limited. Got it? Good._

_H xx._

I pressed send and watched him check his phone, glare at the message and then nod in my direction to show he understood. I sighed, got up, and walked up to the Principal.

"Well done Heidi, well done!" _OMG, _I thought, _please don't say that, please! OMG…_

"So Heidi, tell us a bit about yourself. Go on, don't be shy now!"

"Me, shy?" I contradicted politely, "Never!" He indicted swiftly with his hand that I should step in front of the podium. I did as I was told.

"Well, my name is Heidi Jane Hills, and I got expelled from middle school because of pranking students and teachers there too often. I was sent to an English boarding school that turned out to be pretty awesome and made friends who I formed a kind of rock band with. We are no longer together properly for obvious reasons. Thank you." That seemed good enough to me. The Principal's face had blanched slightly after I had mentioned what happened in middle school and why, but he still had the courage to tell me how I would be a good addition to the school. Whilst I was walking back to my seat, I saw Rodrick chuckling at me out of the corner of my eye. As I sat down, I got a text. It said:

_Haha that was the funniest thing I've seen in a while! C u at lunch? _

_Xxxx_

Kisses? Sweet! I texted back,

_Sure! +, uh thnx 4 da x's man lol_

_Xxxxxxx _

_Aha! Got ur attention huh? AWESOME! _

_C u then xxxxx_

I smiled and shoved my phone in the pocket of my skinny jeans just as the Principal finished his speech about cell phones in class and during assemblies. Oh well. No harm done.

I followed the girl I had met to math, and on the way I finally had a chance to talk to her.

"So, I guess you know my name… what's yours?"

She smiled shyly, "Violet-Anne. Kind of a mouthful, huh?"

"NO!" I cried out, "It's gorgeous! Violet-Anne… wish that was my name."

"Ooh no, your name is cute. If you wanna hang out with me and my friends Emma and Faye at lunch and break, feel free!"

"Thanks! I'm meeting someone at lunch actually, but can I join you at break?"

"Sure! So…Who are you meeting?"

I glanced around a bit. "Well, don't tell anyone, but um… do you know Rodrick Heffley?"

She raised her eyebrows, "So you're into older men huh?"

"What? No, no I… I- Hey!" While I had been spluttering she had been giggling madly, and I knew I had found a great friend. Not only was she nice and had an amazing name, but she knew how to tease people and pull jokes! YES!

We ended up being late for every period that morning, 'cos we were talking about Rodrick, music interests, Rodrick, food, Rodrick… did I mention Rodrick? Emma and Faye were really nice as well- Emma was hilarious and knew a lot of music, and Faye and I ended up getting into trouble for throwing stuff across the hall to each other, mainly makeup belonging to Willow's. Apparently, Violet-Anne, Emma and Faye all hated Willow's; because of something she did to them. And when they got their revenge, she totally chewed them out. So in French, we put loads of paper in her hair- she didn't notice so she went to next period and lunch like it. Funniest thing _ever_.

I went to lunch with the girls but left them when I spotted Rodrick slouching in a corner, laughing at the fact I couldn't find him. So naturally, I ducked down so he couldn't see _me_ and snuck up to him and shrieked loudly. He jumped about 4 foot into the air before landing on the floor very confused. When he saw me laughing hysterically, he shrugged and mumbled, "Later dude, just you wait."

We queued up with people staring at us. Rodrick told them to er, go away (it wasn't exactly phrased like that), and when some random girl with bright blue hair in a high ponytail wearing a cheerleading outfit asked why we were together his response was, "Why does it matter to you anyway? Whatever, we live near each other and my mom said I had to show her round and drive her to school and stuff." I scowled evilly at the girl, who backed off quickly- I guess she'd seen my speech earlier.

We both got pizza and sat at a table by ourselves. I started to pick the crust of my pizza.

"Well…" I had no idea what to say, there was nothing interesting to tell him.

He grinned, "Had a good day?"

"Meh. Willows has been annoying me _all day, _but I met some cool new friends."

"Really? Who?"


End file.
